Michael who's a loner (BMC one-shot)
by MusicalAnimeKPOPLover
Summary: Michael can't breathe. Where was he? Oh right in the bathroom. The bathroom where his best friend called him a loser about 2 minutes ago. He just wants to dissapear.


_Michael was alone. Jeremy was with the cool kids and Michael was sitting in the bathroom crying because his best friend called him a loser.__Maybe he should just leave. Nobody cares if he is gone. Hell, nobody'd even notice. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and saw Jermey having fun. He couldn't take it anymore. He misses Jeremy. The old Jeremy. That always made him laugh and that was always there for him. Noe there is nothing left. His ither half his gone.__Tears were now streaming down his face and he couldn't breath normally. He wiped away his tears and ran out of the house. Why does he even exist anymore? He just wants to be dead. Jeremy hates him. Jermey will never be his best friend again. He feels betrayed and hurt. It hurts so much.__It was ripping him apart. He can't be his friend anymore. He isn't good enough. Why is he in love with Jeremy. It's so unfair that he has to be in love with him. He thought being just best friends is okay. But he can't take it anymore. Now, Jeremy is fully gone.__Michael started to pass the street and saw a car coming his way. "I could maybe fake that I'm going to go over the street and then I could throw myself at the car." he thought to himself. So he did exactly that. The car was getting nearer and nearer and he was walking slowly to the sidewalk, but then when Michael knew that the car couldn't stop anymore.. he threw himself in front of it. Everything went black. All he could hear is Jeremy screaming. Wait Jeremy?_

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

I couldn't sleep so I was on my phone and Michael was turning in his sleep the whole time. I didn't think much of it till I noticed that he's crying in his sleep. I began to grew worried so I started shaking him.

_Michael, Michael, Michael wake up!_

Suddenly, he jumped up and couldn't really breathe. He must have had a nightmare.

"Michael is everyhting alright?" I asked Michael who was shaking really badly.

"Yes.. I just had a nightmare.." He replied, his voice cracking im the middle of the sentence. It broke my heart seeing him like this, so I started to hug him.

"It was only a dream okay? You're here with me and everything is alright." I whispered into his ear while rubbing his back. He started to calm down and was now hugging back.

"Thanks Jer.. I don't know what I would do without you.." He said breaking the silence.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked concernd. I really love this guy. I don't want him to be sad.

"Well.. The dream was about the halloween party.. where you called me a loser. And I just couldn't take it anymore ao I jumped in front of a car." He replied shaking a bit and stuttering on the way. Man I really messed everything up with the SQUIP. I should have never taken that damn pill. I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid.

"Michael I'm really sorry for calling you a loser." I said in a sad tone. I know I hurt him now but at that time I was to stupid to notice. I wish I never said those things. He was always there for me and I treated him like that.

"You don't have to apologize." Michael answered sadly. What does he mean I don't have to apologize. I have to. I hurt hum really badly. Of course I will apologize. He is the person I love. He just doesn't know it yet.

"I have to Michael. I hurt the love of my life." I said not really thinking about what I'm saying.

"You.. love me?" Michael asked blushing. Shit he will hate me so much now. I mean I deserve it.

"..." I couldn't get any words out. I was scared of his reaction. I'm so screwed.

"Jer? Do you really love me?" He said, looking at his hands. I noticed that he was very nervous and was shaking again.

"Yes I do." I answered truthfully. I just couldn't lie to him. I hate lying to him. I really love him and I think he should know.

Suddenly, there where sobs coming from Michael.

"Oh my god, Michael why are you crying did I say something wrong? Look, I'm very sor-"

" I love you too." Michael says in between sobs.

"You do?" I asked excited like a 5 year old.

"Yes." He answered trying not to cry anymore. I hugged him again and after a while he hugged back. I stopped the hug to kiss him on the lips. It felt so right. I know I love him and I will forever be with this dork. We pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Michael will you be my boyfriend **_for forever_**?" I asked sweetly.

"**Yes**."

* * *

So that was my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it uwu.


End file.
